


we still

by orphan_account



Series: soft diaries [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, i guess?, let's pretend txt own a sofa, more yeonjun centered? not sure, soobin is baby fight me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after a messy evening, rest of the boys finally learn about yeonjun and soobin's little secret
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: soft diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	we still

**Author's Note:**

> soobin is baby that's it that's the tweet + i love supportive and confused boys!!!! also this was supposed to be 1k...
> 
> gonna post these in a non-chronological order so there might be slight holes in the plot?im not sure

It all started that evening. Yeonjun was the first one home, so after washing up from a long day at the practice room, he went straight to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Being too lazy to cook a proper meal, he decided for shin ramyun with two eggs on top. While he was boiling the water, he scrolled through the social media, though the sound of digital door lock accepting the code made him look up.

Soobin and Huening Kai just came back from their dance practice, hair still damp from sweat, clothes loosely hanging on their lanky frames. Kai was laughing loudly at something Soobin had said, the other joining him with a fit of giggles. Yeonjun smiled at them and waved, “Hi-yo.” His greeting made both of them look up, Soobin beaming at him as soon as he met Yeonjun’s eyes.

“I can’t believe Soobin-hyung actually managed to make all of us say this on a daily basis,” Huening Kai snickered, earning a playful glare from Soobin. Yeonjun went back to preparing his food, while the other two kept bickering in the background.

At some point, he heard Kai shriek, probably from Soobin pinching his side, though Yeonjun didn’t pay much attention to them. While stirring his ramen, he kept whistling one of the songs he practiced at today’s vocal practice. “What can I say, I’m irresistible,” Soobin joked. “Right, Yeonjunnie?” he asked suddenly.

Yeonjun not really focusing on anything around him, played along. “Mmm, of course, baby,” he hummed without a second thought.

“Oh my god,” exclaimed Kai, making Yeonjun realize his mistake. He turned around with chopsticks in his hand, only to meet with the sight of their wide-eyed maknae, and Soobin, biting his lip nervously. They didn’t really talk about their _situation_ with anyone before, making this a little secret between the two of them. It’s not like they kept this from everyone on purpose, just the conversation about their boundaries never really happened. Everything happened suddenly and without really thinking about any consequences. They never discussed whether they want anyone know about what was happening between them.

Yeonjun looked around the room, as if looking for help, and laughed nervously. “Sorry?” he asked not entirely sure who, voice uneasy. He looked Soobin straight into his eyes, trying to read the mood. Soobin kept munching on his lower lip, meaning he’s nervous. Yeonjun knew exactly what that meant.

“Yeah… I’m going to wash up,” said Kai, trying to somehow break the uncomfortable silence of Yeonjun looking into his pot as if trying to boil the soup with the glare he was sending it, and Soobin who was nibbling at the hem of his sweater. The youngest walked out of their kitchen connected with the living room area, straight to his bedroom.

The moment the door shut, Yeonjun turned around to face Soobin once again, this time without any restraints. “Soobinie, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for that to slip up. I should’ve known better not to–,”

Soobin giggled.

He actually beamed at Yeonjun.

„It’s okay, Yeonjunie, I don’t mind,” he walked up to him, their bodies in a close proximity right now. Soobin still smelled like sweat from all the dancing he did today, though he also smelled like... Soobin. He just smelled like home to Yeonjun, and that made him smile at the younger boy. “It was bound to happen anyway and it’s not like you haven’t called me that before in front of the others.” Yeonjun blushed at that, because he indeed slipped up quite a lot of times when the members were still in the room. “Or in front of thousands of people,” Soobin added and Yeonjun’s blush hit him ever more, the redness of his face and ears easily noticible. The moment Soobin lifted his hand to brush the strands of Yeonjun’s freshly colored yellow hair away from his eyes, he stood there speechless. Whenever Soobin was still acting like the leader and _brat_ he is, Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel small in front of him, even though most of the time their roles were reversed. It didn’t feel weird for any of them; it was how their relationship worked. It was hard to understand, that was partially the reason Yeonjun didn’t know if he had the power in him to explain anything that was going between them to anyone.

In order not to lose his control, Yeonjun collected his thoughts and turned around to finish making his food. “Go wash up, then eat something properly,” he scolded Soobin. Knowing him, the leader probably snacked throughout the day without even thinking about an actual meal.

“Don’t wanna,” Soobin grinned, pulling at Yeonjun’s sweater.

“Soobin, you have to start eating like a normal person. You’re going to get sick if you keep relying on sweets.” Yeonjun looked him straight into his eyes, trying to prove his point.

Soobin shook his head, still smiling stupidly. “’Am not hungry,” he said.

Yeonjun sighed and turned off the stove. “You’re either going to a proper meal tonight or no ice-cream for the rest of the month.” Yeonjun’s voice was firm and Soobin knew exactly what that meant, yet something about it made him want to obey even more.

“That’s not fair!” Soobin stomped his feet harshly on the ground and Yeonjun took it as another sign as to what was coming. Soobin’s gaze was still playful, yet there was also something else in them and if Yeonjun didn’t know him well, he would’ve been confused.

Yeonjun slowly placed the pot with his ramyun on a little towel on the table, the languid pace of his moves making Soobin even more furious. After preparing everything, Yeonjun finally sat at the table and looked at Soobin. “If you think this is not fair, then do as you please. But don’t come to me when your tummy hurts, I won’t help,” he said and proceed to eat his dinner.

Soobin didn’t expect this kind of reaction, so he just gaped at Yeonjun. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, so he just stood there, half waiting for the older to say it’s a joke and telling him he can eat as much ice-cream as he wants, half expecting him to react in any kind of way. But that didn’t happen, Yeonjun kept eating his ramyun while scrolling through his Netflix feed, probably looking for something to watch during dinner. Soobin felt tears picking at the corners of his eyes. “Yeonjun…” he began.

No reaction.

“Please, don’t do this to me…”

Yeonjun seemed to finally pick something, as Soobin heard the Netflix opening sequence play loudly in the background.

“Yeonjun, please…”

The sound of metal chopsticks hitting against the pot, while Yeonjun stirred his ramyun, felt like a pang to Soobin’s heart. A single tear escaped from one of his eyes, making Soobin finally break down.

“Daddy,” he sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

Yeonjun stopped the show he was currently watching and put down his chopsticks. He looked at Soobin with a soft look in his eyes. “See? Was it that hard?” Yeonjun stood up from his chair, taking Soobin’s hand in his own. He lifted the other one to wipe away the stray tear on Soobin’s cheek. “Baby, you know daddy wants the best for you. You just can’t eat sweets all the time… You know how your tummy hurts whenever you don’t eat veggies, we’ve been through it hundreds of times,” he kept saying calmly while stroking Soobin’s cheek, making him pliant under the older boy’s touch.

“I know… I’m sorry…” Soobin said with sadness in his voice, though he wasn’t crying anymore. Yeonjun saw the cheerfulness coming back to his eyes and it made him sigh with relief, he didn’t like to see his boyfriend sad.

“Go wash up now and we’ll figure out something to eat later, okay? Maybe I’ll let you order whatever you want if you behave well,” Yeonjun said with a smile, earning an eager nod from Soobin. He laughed at that.

Soobin, dried tears on his cheeks, beamed at him. “Even yukhoe bibimbap?” he asked playfully.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh harder at Soobin’s cuteness. “Yes, even yukhoe bibimbap.” Soobin jumped gleefully and kissed Yeonjun’s cheek then ran away to his room to get ready to wash up after Huening Kai eventually leaves the bathroom. In that time, Yeonjun went back to the table to finally eat his dinner and watch the show he just started.

About an hour and a half, and Yeonjun’s attempt to somehow make Kai clean up after him later, Yeonjun finally stood up and put all of the dishes in the sink. At that moment, Soobin finally walked out of his room, skin still glowing from the skincare he applied, white t-shirt wet from his newly-washed hair and soft pink pajama pants hanging low on his waist. Yeonjun looked at him with the corner of his eye, smile creeping up on his lips.

“Hyung, are we eating ice-cream today?” sitting at the table Kai asked. He yawned and stretched his long limbs, then looked up to see Soobin’s wary expression. “C’mon, you promised!” he cried.

Yeonjun snapped his neck to look at Soobin, and unsurprisingly, his boyfriend was already looking into his direction, fear in his eyes. He didn’t forget the promise he made with Yeonjun a while ago, yet he didn’t know how to refuse Kai who he, indeed, promised during the dance practice to eat ice-cream with.

“I don’t know, Hueningie…” Soobin hesitated, not sure how to respond.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun warned him, not even looking in his direction, hands angrily washing the steel pot. He knew Soobin won’t obey him, yet he wanted to make sure Soobin is not thinking about misbehaving.

Kai whined, hands flying in the air. “This is so stupid, Soobin-hyung, you promised me we’ll eat ice-cream today! You said I did well during the practice…” The youngest of the three pouted and Soobin couldn’t resist but coo at him. He was conflicted, on one hand there was a whiny teenager asking for sweets Soobin promised him, on the other, he knew Yeonjun will not be happy with his disobedience and he didn’t want to make him angry. Yeonjun was so nice to him, cared for his health and Soobin deep down knew he was right, yet the baby in him wanted to eat ice-cream with Kai tonight.

“Y– Yeonjun?” he asked, his voice giving up on him.

“Yes, Soobin?”

“Can we…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, when Yeonjun once again looked up at him and Soobin knew what that gaze meant. Yeonjun was disappointed. He looked utterly disappointed in Soobin and that made his heart tighten. He promised Yeonjun to behave and eat a proper meal for once, yet he couldn’t keep his words. He knew he was in wrong.

“Hyung?” Kai interrupted their silent exchange of glances.

Soobin collected his thoughts and gave himself a mental pat on the back. “Sorry, Hueningie, we’re not going to eat ice-cream today. You can ask Taehyunie to buy you some on his way home,” he said firmly and looked at Yeonjun expectantly. He could notice a small smile on his boyfriend’s lips.

“What?! How come few hours ago you told me we’re definitely eating ice-cream today and now one look from Yeonjun-hyung and you’re backing out!” At this point Huening Kai was just whining and kicking his feet under the table. Soobin couldn’t blame him, though. He did promise the younger they will eat a big bucket of ice-cream when they get home. Kai did exceptionally well during the dance practice today and Soobin wanted to reward him, as praise didn’t seem enough for the work he put into learning the new choreography.

“Huening, if Soobin said he’s not eating ice-cream today, it means he’s not eating ice-cream today. I think that is enough of an explanation. Taehyun will gladly buy you some on the way home, you know that,” Yeonjun chipped in, obviously annoyed with Kai’s sudden outburst. Their maknae seemed tired from an exhausting day at the dance studio and he was letting out his frustration on them. Yeonjun couldn’t blame him, though it didn’t mean the sudden outburst was necessary.

Kai scoffed with irritation. “Taehyun won’t be here ‘till late, probably betting with Beomgyu-hyung who’s gonna lift more at the gym.”

Yeonjun chuckled and ruffled Kai’s hair with his still wet hand, earning a yelp from the youngest. “We both know it’s Taehyun.” First Kai looked at him dumbfounded, and then nodded while giggling.

Soobin was looking at them, still shaken from their little exchange. He wasn’t sure whether Yeonjun was still mad at him, or if Kai was annoyed by his sudden change of thoughts. Both of them didn’t pay much attention to him, as suddenly tears started to gather up in his eyes, though he quickly tried to blink them away. What he didn’t expect was Kai’s sudden question.

“How come Soobin-hyung changed his mind the moment you snapped at him? Are you his dad or what?” Kai chuckled and looked away to fiddle with the towel Yeonjun previously left at the table.

Yeonjun dropped the chopsticks in the sink, making them clank loudly against the steel pot. He looked at his hands, trembling from nervousness. Should he answer or pretend he didn’t hear Kai’s question, brush it off like it’s nothing. He was too scared to look to his side and face Soobin who was actually trembling from anticipation. They didn’t really have time to discuss what happened earlier, before they had their little misunderstanding, and now Huening Kai was getting suspicious again.

On the other hand, Soobin was still fighting his tears, yet he waited. He waited for Yeonjun to say something, to give him some closure, to praise him for doing well, for saying no to Kai. He didn’t care about everyone knowing, he didn’t care about anything but Yeonjun saying he’s a good boy.

“Yeonjun-hyung?” Kai asked once again, and then snickered. “Are you?” he said in a mocking voice.

Putting the still wet chopsticks next to the sink, he laughed nervously. “N-no…” he finally answered, then looked at Soobin.

His heart broke into million pieces.

Soobin looked hurt, there were tears in his eyes, yet he didn’t cry. He looked genuinely in pain, his lower lip was trembling. Yeonjun understood he crossed the line today, not only was he mean to him earlier for misbehaving, now he didn’t want to admit in front of Kai what was behind their relationship.

Kai looked at them completely confused. “What happened?”

“Soobin, wait…” Yeonjun reached out to Soobin, who started backing away. “Baby, please–“

“No,” Soobin said firmly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Yeonjun took another step towards him; hands still wet from water and dish soap, making a small puddle below him. “Baby… Soobin, please… You know daddy didn’t mean to–“

“Stop!” Soobin screamed and ran away to his room, shutting the door loudly after him.

Yeonjun sighed and looked down, too scared of facing either Soobin or Kai, who was looking at him expectantly. He took the towel from the table and started drying his hands. Then after seconds of silence, he finally looked up, Kai’s eyes staring at him with shock.

“Sorry for that,” Yeonjun said, hesitance in his voice.

“ _What_ was that?” the maknae asked rising his eyebrow.

Even though he was older, Yeonjun felt small under Kai’s gaze. “I will explain…”

“Well you better, I’m very confused right now… Why did you– Why did Soobin-hyung… What?!” Kai did indeed look confused; he was scanning Yeonjun as if he grew a horn on his head. Yeonjun very much felt like he did.

“Please tell Beomgyu and Taehyun when they come back not to go to sleep straight away. We…” he sighed once again. “I have something important to discuss with you,” he said firmly then put the towel back to its original spot. “I’ll go check up on Soobin now,” he said then walked away, leaving still slightly confused Huening Kai in the kitchen.

When he walked up to Soobin’s room, he took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to face Soobin, he knew it was all his fault, making Soobin go through all of this. Yeonjun finally got a grip on himself and knocked softly on the leader’s door.

“Go away,” Soobin shouted through the door, his voice shaky.

“Baby, let’s talk for a moment,” Yeonjun pleaded. With the corner of his eye, he could see Kai peeping from the kitchen. Yeonjun swallowed a lump in his throat. “Baby, please. Daddy wants to explain himself.” Kai gasped and quickly hid behind the wall, trying not to get caught. Yeonjun could easily notice him, yet he decided not to confront him about it.

Finally, after what felt like years, he could hear a soft “okay” coming from Soobin’s room.

Yeonjun slowly opened the doorknob and walked in. The first thing he saw was a small molang night light, glowing from the socket just beside Soobin’s bed. He smiled at the thought of Soobin plugging it, despite being sad, the fear of darkness overcoming his emotions. He slowly came up to the big bundle of blankets and plushies that was most probably Soobin, who tried to cover himself with everything that was around him. Yeonjun sat down on the edge of Soobin's bed, making the younger shift at the sudden movement.

“Hey,” he began, reaching out to put down the blanket covering his boyfriend’s face. It made Soobin pull the blanket even tighter around him. “Baby, you’ll suffocate in there,” he chuckled at Soobin’s cuteness.

“Won’t,” he heard a muffled voice from inside the covers.

Yeonjun sighed. “Are you mad?” he asked, not beating around the bush. The blankets shifted, signaling Soobin nodding his head. Yeonjun clicked his tongue, “Words?” He tugged on the blanket covering his boyfriend’s face once again. This time he gave up and let him, revealing a pouty and teary-eyed Soobin, cheeks rosy from the lack of air.

“Yes, I’m mad!” he exclaimed.

The older gave him a small smile and brushed away the still wet from shower hair away from Soobin’s eyes. “Baby, remember when we talked about our boundaries? About what we can tell others and what not? What are the limits of our relationship?” he said with softness in his voice, his hand cupping Soobin’s cheek.

Soobin thought about it for a moment, a pout forming on his lips. He shook his head; he didn’t remember their conversation – probably coloring his color book at that time, making the talk slip his mind.

“It’s because we didn’t. We never said what we feel comfortable with, if we’re even going to talk about it with others. They don’t even know we’re together, let alone what is going on between us,” Yeonjun said, a smile never leaving his lips, yet there was worry in his eyes. Soobin’s mouth shaped a big _O,_ which made his boyfriend chuckle. “This is why I didn’t know what to say when Kai asked me… this question. I panicked.”

Soobin bit his lip. He threw a tantrum, just because he was careless and didn’t care about his daddy’s feelings. He didn’t pay attention to the situation and made his boyfriend worry over him because of his sloppiness. Soobin was a bad boy, a naughty and bratty baby. He felt tears coming up to his eyes. “I made daddy sad…” He squeezed his rabbit plushie, eyes focused on Yeonjun’s panicked ones.

“What? No, baby, you didn’t do anyth–“

“Soobinie is a bad boy,” he interrupted him and burst out crying. Yeonjun, alarmed with Soobin’s sudden wave of emotion, didn’t know what to do first. Explain himself or grab the boy into a big hug. He decided for the latter. He threw himself over Soobin and embraced him.

“No, you’re not. Baby, please stop crying, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he whispered, his body shaking along with Soobin’s sobs. “We should’ve discussed this a long time ago. It’s not your fault, baby…”

Soobin was still sobbing, yet he backed away for a second to look into Yeonjun’s eyes. “Yeah?” he asked simply.

“Yeah…” Yeonjun smiled and hugged him again, caressing his back. They stayed like this for a while, Yeonjun whispering sweet nothings into Soobin’s ear, telling him how much of a good baby he is, how he loves everything about him, until Soobin finally calmed down, spent from shedding so many tears. He helped him lay down on the bed and caressed his cheek. After minutes of crying, he finally smiled. “Better?” Yeonjun asked to which Soobin only nodded. “I will go talk to guys, you stay here maybe. Get some sleep.” Soobin looked like he wanted to protest, yet the look in Yeonjun’s eyes made him lay back down. Maybe it will be better if he stays in bed.

“Okay…” Soobin said and put his covers closer to his chin, pout visible on his lips.

Yeonjun smiled at him and stood up, “Goodnight, baby.” He kissed Soobin’s forehead and walked away, leaving the boy to his own thoughts. They will talk about it some other day, not when Soobin is exhausted, both from the long day at work, and crying.

When Yeonjun stepped out of the room, it finally downed on him that he has to talk about everything with the other members, when he still didn’t have a talk with Soobin himself. He had to face the big problem all by himself, unsure of other’s reaction to it. It’s not like he could walk into the living room pretending like it’s nothing. Or could he? He banged his head on the hall’s wall and sighed. It was now or never.

He took one step, two steps through the hall, fearing the worst.

When, he walked in to the leaving room, Beomgyu and Taehyun were already there. Kai was sitting on the sofa, bucket of ice-cream on his lap, probably courtesy of Taehyun.

Yeonjun fake-coughed trying to get everyone’s attention. It worked. The younger members glancing into his direction, all looking like deer caught in the headlights. Yeonjun felt like he should be the one looking terrified, not them. “Hi,” he said dumbly.

“What happened? Are we in trouble?” Beomgyu fidgeted in his seat, hands clasped on his lap.

“Hyuka said you wanted to talk,” Taehyun added looking around the room. It wasn’t common for Yeonjun to gather all of them for a conversation, so he wasn’t surprised everyone looked confused (Kai maybe for another reason).

“Yeah… I have something important tell you.” Yeonjun scratched his neck, not knowing what to do with his hands out of nervousness. He took a chair that was standing near the kitchen table and put it in front of the other boys that were sitting on the sofa. He could feel the tense air around them, everyone stressed for different reasons.

“Just tell us please, I’m so nervous, I’m going to pass out any second…” Kai finally spoke up, waving the spoon around.

Yeonjun laughed nervously. “Okay… Well let’s drop the first bomb,” he began. “Soobin and I are dating.” He looked at all of them with anticipation, searching for some kind of reaction. What he didn’t expect was for the other members to only blink at him with no response whatsoever.

“Yeah, and? That was it?” Beomgyu asked, relaxing a little. Taehyun nudged him on the side.

“What is Beomgyu-hyung trying to _say_ is that we know.” He gave Yeonjun a little smile, encouraging one.

Yeonjun gaped at them, not sure what to say. Were they really that obvious?

“You two are pretty obvious.” Turns out they were.

“Oh,” he said oh-so-eloquently. Though he didn’t fail to notice Kai’s uneasy fidgeting. Taehyun also seemed to catch up on the situation, he knew something was wrong.

“What’s the second one?” asked the red-haired boy.

Beomgyu looked at him with confusion. “Huh?”

“Hyung said he’s dropping the first bomb. What’s the second one?”

Yeonjun nodded with understanding, and looked at his hands that were now resting on his lap. He felt terrified, but also embarrassed. What if they don’t understand? What if they laugh? What if they call him names? He knew his members were not like that and they really loved each other as a family, though he wasn’t sure how they will react to something so _new._ That’s why he was scared of telling them, he wouldn’t survive it if they hated him. He wouldn’t survive if they hated _Soobin._

“Yeonjun-hyung, it’s okay, you can tell us,” Kai said and blinked at him. There was something in his eyes, and Yeonjun thought it’s encouragement, though he couldn’t tell as he broke the eye contact as soon as their eyes met. If the maknae asked for explanation after everything he saw and heard, Yeonjun thought it was time to finally speak up about it.

The thick air was finally interrupted by Yeonjun’s voice. “Soobin and I… we have this kind of relationship. I’m not sure how to explain it.” Everyone was looking at Yeonjun but he couldn’t look up and meet their faces, not now. “You know how Soobin always has to act like a leader, like an older brother and a pillar to our group, even though deep down he’s… he’s a baby. He also has this side of him, this cute and cheerful Soobinie, who likes to joke around, eat sweets and cuddle.” He smiled to himself and continued, “And… And he finds that in us, he finds that here, when he’s home. We’re his home. He can come here and be himself. Be this little boy that is living inside of him…” He takes a break to look up at all of his members, at his younger brothers. All of them look confused, but still somehow content, as if the words Yeonjun’s saying are somehow comforting to them.

“Beside all of this, Soobin enjoys being a kid, he likes to color his color books, make glass deco, though he’s terrible at it,” he chuckles and hears Beomgyu snicker too. “He likes plushies, sleeps with a night lamp because he’s scared of darkness, loves to cuddle his blankie, or even take bubble baths. He’s… he’s a baby. My baby,” the last words slipping up, yet it felt right to say it out loud – in front of others.

“What does that mean?” Beomgyu finally spoke up with a hesitant voice.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of age play… Ah, it’s really embarrassing to say it out loud.” Yeonjun dipped his head, ears burning hot red.

Taehyun hummed, making everyone look up at him. “I’ve heard about it. It means Soobin-hyung likes to be taken care of, right?” he asks, his face expression unreadable to Yeonjun.

“Yea– Yeah, something like that,” he stuttered.

“Does it mean you’re his caretaker?” Taehyun continued and Kai gasped at that.

“So that’s _why!_ ” The youngest of them all jumped in his seat.

Beomgyu looked at him with confusion. “Why what?”

“That’s why you said that you’re… Uh, Soobin-hyungs… Yeah…” Huening Kai was obviously getting embarrassed with this whole talk, not sure how to address this without sounding weird.

“His dad, yeah. And to answer your question, Taehyun, yes. I’m Soobin’s caretaker.” He finally found the courage in him to look them in the eyes, one by one. To his surprise, they didn’t look disgusted, or even terrified. Yeonjun expected them to jump on him, tell him how much of an evil and _dirty_ person he is, yet they sat there, trying to process everything he has said.

Beomgyu bit his lip. “Is it like… a kinky thing?”

Kai shrieked.

“God no!” Yeonjun reddened on his face. “I mean, we haven’t discussed anything yet. But currently our relationship is not sexual, don’t worry,” he said, his face still red as a tomato.

“And it better stay like that! I’m not letting you two stain my pure eyes!” Beomgyu covered his eyes dramatically, earning a grin from Kai. Taehyun grimaced at them two.

Yeonjun decided not to ignore an elephant in the room. “Are you guys… not disgusted?” he finally asked.

All of them snapped their heads at Yeonjun, shock in their eyes. Kai was the first one to speak up, “What?!” The long forgotten bucket of ice-cream almost falling off his lap.

“Why would we be disgusted? You do whatever you want. Our job is stressful as it is, do you think we mind you babying Soobin-hyung? It’s not like we’re not experiencing it on a daily basis.” Beomgyu and Kai kept nodding their heads eagerly while Taehyun was talking, smile on his face. Yeonjun saw how understanding they were to this whole situation, how they didn’t feel grossed out by this whole situation at all. He worried over nothing, he spent all these days thinking how the closest people in his life will resent him for the rest of his life, yet he is met with support from their side. He couldn’t wait to tell Soobin about this, he couldn’t wait to tell his baby that their members still loved them despite everything.

Yeonjun felt like crying, and that’s exactly what he did, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so happy, he smiled stupidly while sobbing.

“Hyung are you sure Soobin-hyung is the baby in your relationship?” Beomgyu suddenly asked and Yeonjun let out a loud and honest laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> did i make yeonjun mean i feel like i made him mean
> 
> please leave some comments, i love going through them<3thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
